<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鹿樱】情侣衫 by LoveCandyApple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419995">【鹿樱】情侣衫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple'>LoveCandyApple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>火影短篇合集&amp;长篇独立番外 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【预警】：鹿樱热恋、七班无大三角各自美丽背景设定，纯甜，情人节特供，ooc，极短、完。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, 鹿樱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>火影短篇合集&amp;长篇独立番外 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鹿樱】情侣衫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>鹿丸坐在一幸庵甜品店里，面前是一杯手打加冰抹茶，面对对面女朋友递过来的甜品勺子，一时间有些不知所措。<br/>“尝尝这个嘛，没有那么甜，你肯定喜欢。”樱的脸颊上泛着淡粉色，像她细软的浅色头发一样可爱。她抬起皓白的手腕，眉毛稍稍扬起，笑着对他说：“啊——”</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸其实并不在意她递过来的勺子里盛着的芋泥是否会不和胃口的过分甜腻，也不在意隔壁桌子有些脸熟的客人时不时瞟过来的暧昧目光。<br/>他只是有些纠结。<br/>纠结于理智告诉他现在身上穿着和她刚买的同款情侣衫，傻乎乎地张嘴去接她投喂的甜品实在是过于羞耻。感性却告诉他，如果他拒绝她的喂食，她会非常失落地微微耷拉下眉眼，眨着灵动的绿色眸子可怜巴巴将他望着。而他更想看到她笑弯了眼睛、用手撑着下巴专注地盯着他的样子。<br/>如果他想象力丰富一点的话，应该能看到她毛茸茸的粉色脑袋上飘起一个个应景的花痴粉色泡泡，然后两个人面对面看着对方傻笑。</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸一直是个爱纠结的人，就算是面对热恋中的爱人也一样。<br/>但不同于纠结一些正事，他面对樱的时候通常不会纠结许久，并且最终总是会把理智丢到一边，果断舍弃自己给自己制定的条条框框，将“只要樱开心就好”奉做崭新且坚定的人生信条。<br/>正如他两个小时前在百货商场里穿上她给他选的情侣衫时一样。<br/>彼时他套着在常人看来有些滑稽的白色T恤，正面是一只角上带花的小鹿，背后则画着一个红色的大爱心，对着穿衣镜前像个小丑一样的自己郁闷地直翻白眼，就差把“拒绝”两个字用红色水彩笔写在脸上了。<br/>但樱围着他转了几圈，身上也穿着那件短袖，高兴得像是一个捡到宝的孩童。<br/>就是这么神奇，他在看到樱甜美笑容的时候无语的心境忽然跟着明朗了几分，像是乌云密布的天空被乍现的彩虹撕出一个缺口，然后暖光肆无忌惮地照进来。<br/>他也知道她为什么这么中意这件情侣衫，上面印着的鹿与花简单又直白，一目了然。就好像是在叙说他们之间没有什么起伏波澜，却平淡绵长、心意相通的故事一样。</p><p> </p><p>她拉起他的手轻轻地摇了摇，沉着稳重的医疗部长此刻看起来只是一个向男朋友撒娇的普通姑娘。<br/>她似乎看出来他并不是那么喜欢这件衣服，至少并不像喜欢她一样喜欢，于是开口询问他意见的时候多了一分小心翼翼，像是他晚一秒答应她就会有些尴尬地缩回小手，摇着头强颜欢笑说“不必勉强”。<br/>而鹿丸几乎是在分辨出她眉宇间那一点点期盼的瞬间立刻妥协，当机立断掏出财布买下两件衣服。<br/>樱则因为开心飞快地趁他不注意的时候在嘴角轻啄了一下，沾沾自喜地偷笑他有些怔愣没反应过来的样子，又在大庭广众之下明目张胆地捧起他的脸，踮着脚尖亲上去。</p><p> </p><p>这个吻漫长一些，甜腻一些，难舍难分一些。<br/>樱的气息微微颤抖地与鹿丸分开的时候，他满脑子都在想——完蛋了，我女朋友真可爱。以及——啧，要是在卧室就好了。</p><p> </p><p>最终鹿丸被樱迷得晕头转向，甚至忘记换下新买的情侣衫，就这样大摇大摆地穿着刚才被他定义为“傻乎乎”的新衣服，美滋滋拉着女朋友的小手飘飘然地走上了木叶喧嚣无比的街头。<br/>等他反应过来的时候，已经接受了不少人意味深长的目光洗礼。他甚至看到一些同僚目光惊恐中带着一丝探究地交头接耳起来，见了鬼的神情和异常的兴奋感似乎要溢出屏幕，分分钟跑去八卦杂志社投稿“参谋长中了爱情的毒”。<br/>天知道一世英名尽毁的鹿丸就算买下这件衣服，原本也是只打算偶尔的偶尔在哄自家小女人时私底下穿一下下的。</p><p> </p><p>他沉默片刻，脑子里闪过太多有趣的回忆与经历，甚至一时间忘记自己置身一幸庵，对面笑靥如花的姑娘也举着勺子等了他良久。<br/>他没有及时回应她，樱有些讪讪地想要收回手：“在想什么？是不喜欢芋泥的味道嘛？还是不喜欢在人前太过亲昵？对不起，是我太任性了，不该勉强你的。”<br/>鹿丸回过神来，她的道歉没有任何伪装委屈的成分，他依旧有些心疼。和他在一起的时候她一直很体贴，尊重他的意见和选择，从不会意气用事无理取闹。偶尔他陷于纠结不知道该如何回应她的亲密举动，她就会立刻自省是否自己太过得意忘形，忽略了他的感受。</p><p> </p><p>她太过懂事，知晓分寸，却忘记他本就是属于她的，所以任性也好、撒泼也好，他都会喜欢。因为那是组成她的一部分，是她毫无保留给予他的依赖，理所应当值得他无条件宠爱。</p><p> </p><p>他在她退让前拽过她的手腕，就这勺子细细品尝沾了她味道的点心。樱说得没错，是他喜欢的味道，只是甜味很淡，赶不上她半分。<br/>鹿丸挽了挽樱的头发，笑道：“傻瓜，道什么歉。我没有不喜欢，只是相比这个更喜欢红豆的味道。”<br/>樱也露出一个安心的笑容，拿餐巾纸替他擦了擦嘴角：“诶？我一直以为你觉得红豆会太过甜腻。”<br/>他摇摇头抓住她的手说：“甜腻是真的，喜欢也是真的。再说你不是一直很喜欢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你喜欢的一切，就像我喜欢你一样。”</p><p> </p><p>表白来得很突然，没有任何预兆，随心脱口而出，不是鹿丸心里盘旋已久的滴水不漏的情话，也不像是他三思而言的一贯风格。<br/>他说完这句话连自己的心跳都快了一拍，清晰地看到对面姑娘的脸一点一点红起来，害羞的可爱样子似乎真的按照他的设想一般，在头顶接连不断地冒出一个个粉色的泡泡。<br/>他不确定自己的脸是否也红了，但他知道他想一直这样看着她，把她所有的样子都记下来，一辈子也不会忘。</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸和樱就这样静默的坐着，眼中只有彼此，仿佛世界上只有他们两个人。<br/>一幸庵地店员抱着托盘露出一双大眼睛静悄悄地路过，没有打扰这桌的客人，只是走到同伴身边悄声说：“唉，你看，那两个人又开始傻笑了。”<br/>她的同伴点了点头迎合道：“嗯嗯，看上去不太聪明的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p> </p><p>情人节快乐~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>